


Dark sky

by fioredargento



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fioredargento/pseuds/fioredargento
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith si trova in volo verso Los Angeles, spinta dalla cupa consapevolezza che Wesley è morto, e dal dolore lancinante per il suo amore mai rivelato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark sky

Dark sky

Non riesco neanche a piangere, tanto è vuoto il mio cuore, adesso.  
Come un guscio… una caverna senza vita… inutile… in cui il vento rimbomba come un grido, ogni istante più cupo.  
Intrappolato e senza via d’uscita…  
Per tutti i giorni al mondo…

Non riesco a gridare. Come farebbe un bambino.  
A cui il cuore sia stato spezzato, per mai più risanarsi.  
Come farebbe un adulto, per cui il dolore fosse troppo grande.  
E come farei io. Se questo grido non fosse sempre qui. Intrappolato in questa gola dolorante… in questo cuore, e è una caverna vuota… e in questi occhi, che fanno così male… e non riescono a piangere.

Non riesco ad odiare… neanche chi ti ha rubato a me…  
O a desiderare, perché il mio desiderio non potrebbe avverarsi…  
Non riesco a pensare, tanto il dolore è confuso, nella mia mente.  
Scandito dal battito di un cuore vuoto, dal rombare del mio sangue nelle orecchia…  
Come avessi ricevuto un colpo. Così forte da cadere in terra.  
Troppo… per riuscire a rialzarsi.

Non riesco in nulla… se non nel sentire… questo senso atroce di mancanza.  
Questa perdita, che mi scava dentro…  
Questo pozzo… nero… che non ha più fine… e che arriva alla mia anima… e l’attraversa… sfilacciandola ovunque…  
Distruggendola… nel ricordo senza requie del tuo sguardo… del tuo sorriso…  
L’ultima volta che ti ho visto… e la prima…

Ed ogni volta che tornavo a pensarti… e rivederti era una promessa sacra… implicita, come il sole che sorge… ed altrettanto potente… altrettanto importante…

Non riesco a dare nulla per scontato, adesso… neanche quello…  
Neanche il sole che sorge…  
Imprigionata in questa gabbia d’acciaio che vola incontro…  
Mai più…

Il sole… la speranza… il tuo sorriso che qualcuno ha spento…

Ed io non ero li.  
Ed era… sbagliato!  
Sbagliato come un sole senza cielo! Come un corpo senza sangue !  
0 un’anima senza speranza.  
Come la mia, adesso…  
Chiusa in un mostro d’acciaio… Mentre le unghie mi affondano nel velluto grigio dei sedili.  
E i miei occhi si perdono in una notte senza fine. Senza luce del sole all’orizzonte.

Era sbagliato che non fossi con te.  
Innaturale.  
Come è innaturale che io adesso sia qui. E tu no.  
Che io respiri e non riesca a piangere… e stia volando da te-  
E non sappia nemmeno dove sia tu… o perché…

Questa domanda che rimbalza senza fine fra le pareti obnubilate della mia mente, e quelle vuote del mio cuore.insieme al grido… che non riesco a urlare.  
E alle lacrime, che non so più versare.

Forse lì… dall’altra parte del mondo… lì, dove io sto volando… e dove tu sei morto… forse lì… qualcuno potrà dirmelo, perché…  
E far sgorgare queste lacrime. E queste grida sterili.  
Che non avranno più senso , allora, di quel che avrebbero adesso… se solo… io riuscissi a lanciarle.

Forse qualcuno potrà dirmi perché sei morto, amore mio… e perché io non l’ho saputo…  
Che stavi andando a morire… ed a spezzarmi il cuore…

Forse qualcuno potrà pagare, allora… per quel che ti è successo… per il dolore atroce di quest’anima… e per quello tuo… che mi svegliato in piena notte.  
Con la gola che bruciava di dolore, per un grido che non riusciva a urlare…  
Morto… come tu stavi morendo…  
E imprigionato per sempre nel mio cuore vuoto.

Forse qualcuno pagherà … per le tue lacrime… e per quelle che non so versare… e questo non cambierà di un soffio il dolore, che è il tuo ultimo regalo…  
E non riempirà questo mio cuore, vuoto come una caverna…  
E non servirà a nulla…  
Perché il mio sole non tornerà squarciare il muro nero di quest’orizzonte .  
E tu non tornerai a sorridere.

E se qualcuno pagherà, perché io vorrò che paghi… perché sarà l’unica cosa reale in questo mondo di latta, in cui non so gridare…  
Perché il sangue resta sangue, e la rabbia resta rabbia… anche se non ci sono più lacrime…  
Se qualcuno pagherà…dopo… che mi sarà rimasto?

Che resterà in questo cuore spezzato, più di quanto io non abbia già …?  
Che resterà… se dall’orizzonte non spunterà più il sole… a illuminare ciò che ho fatto… e le mie mani grondanti di sangue…?  
Come sarà diverso il mio mondo… innaffiando di quel sangue la tu tomba ?

Riuscirò forse a piangere, allora ? O a gridare?  
E consumerò le mie mani colpendo mura con la mia carne nuda… bramando solo per un abbraccio… come la bimba che non sono stata ?

E guarderò il mio volto allo specchio, allora… e chiederò a lui la verità che non riesco a vedere … e che inseguo, fra pareti vuote del mio cuore ?  
Ed il volto davanti al mio… quegli occhi stanchi che non sanno piangere… troveranno per me una sola risposta … e mi diranno perché?

Perché non ero accanto a te, quando sei morto…  
E perché non ti ho mai detto che ti amo…

E quale spirito oscuro mi ha fatto credere… che un giorno sarebbe passato…  
Quell’amore di cui non ero degna…e che allora, io ti avrei rivisto… con il cuore leggero…  
Senza più la pura che mi leggessi dentro una verità codardamente chiesta ad uno specchio…  
Ed il terrore di vedere nel tuo sguardo il disprezzo di un tempo, e la pena che mi avrebbe uccisa…  
Quale spirito oscuro mi ha fatto credere… che ci fosse tempo?

Ci potrà spiegarmi perché sei morto, Wes?  
Chi potrà darmi una ragione?  
Qualcosa che sia più del vuoto, all’interno del mio cuore?

Chi potrà ridare un senso all’alba… se il cielo nei tuoi occhi è diventato piombo… e se c’è terr, sul tuo cuore pulito…

Potessi almeno piangere… solo per un momento…  
Come la ragazza che non sono stata.  
E riuscissi ad urlare… e le mie grida assordassero il rimorso…  
Perché non ero con te, mentre andavi a morire …  
Perché non ho fermato quella lama, che ti ha trafitto il petto.

Sapessi almeno … almeno… perché o preso quest’aereo… e ora vengo da te…  
Vuota… e piena di lacrime seccate.  
Vuota. E soffocata dalle mie grida mute.  
Come i tuoi occhi. Ed i sorrisi di cui non ero degna.  
Ed il tuo cuore… che era parte nobile del mio… e adesso dorme… sotto metri di terra.

Mentre tutto è irreale… Come quest’orizzonte nero, che non ha mai fine.

Non riesco neanche a immaginare.  
Domani. E il giorno dopo ancora.  
Sapendo che sei morto. E che tutto è vero.  
Reale, quanto i demoni del mio cervello.  
Di cui ho paura. Adesso più che mai.

Adesso… che non mi quieta più il ricordo della tua esistenza…

Reale… come è reale un’anima spezzata…  
Com’è reale la mia.  
Incompleta.  
Per sempre…

Com’è reale l’eterno.  
Com’è reale l’assurdo… che io viva senza di te…  
Che possa farlo… come invece farò.  
Che possa fare… come continuerò fare.  
Perché era quello che volevi. E perché è la mia natura, e sei tu… che me l’hai fatto capire.

Che possa camminare… e respirare… e pensare…  
E chiudere gli occhi, la sera, e non sapere…  
Se sperare di sognare il tuo sorriso… o di cadere… in un buio senza alcuno sguardo…

Reale. Come è reale il desiderio di uccidere.  
Anche senza odiare nessuno…  
Perché non ho la forza, adesso…

Reale. Come la consapevolezza che nulla cambierà comunque.  
Ne ridarà la luce al tuo sguardo spento.

Mi uccide… questo dolore in petto… mi strappa il fiato via… lontano… e soffia come vento nella caverna che è ormai il mio cuore.  
Mi uccide… pur lasciandomi in vita…  
E forse è questo che provano i soldati. O che proverebbero … con un’anima in petto.

Forse è questo che prova Angel…  
Forse è questo che provavi tu… quando hanno spezzato il tuo, di cuore…

Mi uccide… il ricordo del tuo sorriso… eppure non sa farmi piangere.  
Ne urlare.  
Ne permette alla mia mente di trovare una ragione.  
O uno scopo. Che non sia quello di venire da te. Dove il tuo cuore non può battere più.

E chiedere… cercare…  
E trovare… ci ti ha spezzato il cuore… ci ti ha ucciso… senza versare il tuo sangue.  
Senza infilzare nel tuo cuore un’altra lama.  
Stritoladolo … con un dolore che ho sentito mio.  
Dentro l’anima ed il corpo.

Come un figlio. Come parte di me.  
Della mia stessa parte.

Anche se non servirà…ne sanerà questa ferita aperta…  
E mi lascerà forse più sola, e vuota, ed assassina…  
Gridando ancora più forte per la tua mancanza… con quel grido che non so lanciare.

E la mancanza ha consumato ogni cosa. Come il fuoco di un vulcano.  
Divorando tutto ciò che avevo dentro.  
Bruciando la mi gola arsa.  
E le lacrime nella mia anima spezzata.

Mi manchi . Ed è un dolore che diventa aria, e scorre insieme al sangue.

Mi manchi, Wes.  
E ti amo.

Ti amo… e mi fa così paura…

Mi terrorizza.  
La vita… il mondo senza di te.

Il risveglio, ogni mattina, col tuo volto negli occhi, e la stessa, identica mancanza dentro il cuore.

Io ti amo…  
E mi fa così paura…

Questo cielo nero, che sembra non avere fine.

Davanti a me, attorno a me… dentro di me.

Questo cielo nero… che ti ha portato via.  
E che sarà il mio cielo.

Per sempre …


End file.
